jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Asti 1432/Tak daleko jak gwiazdy na niebie... a może dalej?
Co zaskoczeni moim powrotem??? Tak to ja! Wiem wiem dawno mnie nie było ale to przez brak czasu... Oczywiście długo zapowiadane nowe opko które chodzi mi po głwoe od wakacji... ale jakoś nie mogłam go napisać.... Och... Ale piszę!!!! Radość! No to tak... Na pewno będą pół- smoki. (Dla ciekawych....) To moja kwestia! (Dobra dobra... tylko spokojnie.) Więc dla ciekawych to nexty na opkach już są inne zostały ZAKOŃCZONE!!!! Zero kontynuacji! Jasne? To wspaniale. Na każdym są nexty... Chyba.... Sprawdzę później. Dobra jutro wstawię coś... prolog? rozdział pierwszy? może zobaczymy tak do końca tygodnia.... jak już to w poniedziałek!!! (Nie ona nigdzie nie odejdzie... nie potrafi... hehehe) Prolog Smoki. Potężne stworzenia władające ziemią i przestworzami. Potrafią ziać ogniem, lawą, lodem, piorunami. Każdy gatunek jest różny, każdy groźniejszy niż poprzedni. Są spory o ten najsilniejszy. Jednak... Kilka osób zna na to odpowiedź. Nocna Furia. Smok czarny jak noc, którą włada. Najszybszy, najgroźniejszy, ale mały. Jeśli myślicie jednak że jest najpotężniejszym stworzeniem to się mylicie. Smokiem owszem. Ale nie stworzeniem. Zacznę jednak od początku. W dniu stworzenia świata Żyło 16 bogiń. Władające dniem, burzą, nocą, ogniem. Poczuły się jednak samotne na tym świecie gdyż bogowie ignorowali je. W końcu stworzyły smoki. Wielkie ogniste gady. Jedne słodkie i milusie inne groźne i niosące śmierć. Jednak pewna bogini, nazywana Matką, chciała mieć jedynego smoka. Takiego którego nie da się zastąpić. Stworzyła już niebezpiecznego Wandersmoka. Chciała jednak coś innego. Tak narodziła się Nocna Furia. Smoki jednak po pewnym czasie poczuły się samotnie. Boginie zniknęły obawiając się ludzi. W końcu, kiedy nastała noc, szesnaście gatunków, które nazywa się Pierwszymi, zebrało się. Były to: Koszmar Ponocnik, Śmiertnik Zębacz, Wandersmok, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Sidlarz, Drzewokos, Seashocker, Stormcutter, Lider Szybki Szpic, Marazmor i Nocna Furia. Postanowiły wybrać kilku ludzi, jako dzieci ok. 2 miesiące po narodzinach i zabrać do Sanktuarium, tam wychowując na Obrońców i Towarzyszów ich rasy. Tak też zrobiły. Smoki nazywały się: Hakokieł, Wichura, Piorun, Wym i Jot, Zap Zin Zon i Zyt, Korma, Grim i Germ, Chmuroskok, Wyrma, Złośliwiec i Szczerbatek. Każdy odszedł w inną stronę. Dzieci zwały się: Nilin, Aiden, Misty, Min i Stick, Win Ter Lej i Cer, Jodie, Toria i Reina, Alex, Mint, Sprint i Czkawka.Stały się Pół- smokami, dwa razy silniejszymi niż ich opiekunowie. Tutaj, zaczyna się historia zjednoczenia ludzi i smoków. Rozdział 1 Od piętnastu lat nie zabijamy smoków. Tresujemy je. Wiemy o smokach chyba wszystko (To się zdziwisz). Mam na imię Astrid. Mam smoka z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz o imieniu Wichura. Dzisiaj jest wyprawa, na badanie smoków. Razem z Pyskaczem, Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką, Valką płyniemy na Smoczą Wyspę. Jednak nigdy nie przypiszczałam że spotka nas tam coś niezwykłego. *** -Nilin! Ja cię zabiję!- krzyczała Win przez całą Smoczą Wyspę. -Za co?- spytałem nie rozumiejąc sytuacji. Zawsze Win Ter Lej lub Cer jest wściekła o coś na Nilin bądź Aidena. Nie dziwić się w końcu są rodzeństwem. -Znowu zjadła mi moje ryby!- pożaliła się.- I cały czas nie daje mi latać na Chmurku bo ona chce!- rozpłakała się. Miała w końcu 13 lat, a Nilin 20 więc mogła by odpuścić. A może by tak? -Wiesz a może chciałabyś się przelecieć na Nocnej Furi?- spytałem z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Damy Nilin popalić! -Ale przecież na Szczerbatku się nie da tylko ty potrafisz przez ten Wypadek... -A kto powiedział że mam na mysli Szczerbatka? -Czekaj czy ty chcesz?- spytała z niedowierzeniem. -Tak..- odparłem i zamknąłem oczy. Przez wszystkie moje mięśnie pzreszedł przyjemny drzeszcz. Po chwili poczułem jak z pleców, mniej więcej po zewnętrznej stronie łopatek wyrasta szkielet skrzydeł. Całe moje ciało pokryło się ciemno brązowymi łyskami. Czaszka przekształciła się w pysk. Oczy pokryły się dziwną substancją, powiększyły się i wyrosły dwie dodatkowe powieki. Kość ogonowa (wiecie gdzie to? Prawda?) wydłuszyła się, a na jej końcu i po bokach wyrosły cztery lotki umożliwiające mi latanie. Po chwili wyrosły także błony i kolce, co było lekko nie przyjemne. Nogi skróciły się, a z palcow wyrosły potężne szpony. Wydawało by się że trwało to wieczność jednak trwało zaledwie 2 minuty. Nim się spostrzegłem byłem smokiem i patrzyłem wyczekująco na oniemiałą Win. -Chwila... ale jak?- spytała. Weszłem w krzaki i wyciągnąłem z nich czarno, białe siodło. Położyłem jej go przed nogami i nastawiłem grzbiet. Sprawnie zapieła je i siedziała na moim grzbiecie. Złapała za przód siodła i ścisnęła łydkami moje boki. (Wyobrażacie sobie coś dziwnego wy zboki!) (Jezus maria Drakness zamknij się to ja pisze tą historię i nikt se nic nie wyobraża! Prawda?) Rozłożyłem skrzydła i wyleciałem z jaskini. Po chwili lecieliśmy już spokojnie wśród chmur, szukając Chmuroskoka. Naprawde Alex! Mógłbyś pilnować swojego smoka! -Czkawka! Pacz tam!- zerknąłem na nią. -Nie na mnie! Wytrzeszcz swoje patrzały tam!- krzyknęła. -'Bez patrzał mi tu!' - mruknąłem oburzny, ale posłusznie spojrzałem we wskazaną stronę. Nilin leciała sto metrów od nas. -'Myślałem że masz innego jeźdźca Chmurek!- '''ryknąłem i skręciłem w ich stronę wyrównując z nimi lot. -Czkawka?!- spytała z niedowierzeniem Nili.- Nigdy nie pozwalasz na sobie latać! Pytałam cię już wiele razy! -'''Zrobiłem dla Win wyjątek...- '''mruknałem radośnie. -A dla mnie nie mogłeś?- nie dowierzała. -'''Wybacz nie.... Hehe! Win dajemy nura!- '''krzyknąłem i zwinąłem skrzydła nurkując. -Nieee!- krzyknęła dziewczyna przerażona, przeciągajac "e" aż do powrotu w chmury. -Ej no błagam! Ostrzegaj następnym razem. -'''Przecież krzyknąlem " Dajemy nura"!-' zamruczałem złośliwie. -Grrr- warknęła.- Odstaw mnie na ziemię!- zażądała obrażona. -'Co? Strzelasz focha?-' spytałem jednak odstawiłem ją na ziemię i odleciałem polatać sam. Po dobrej godzinie usłyszałem ryk Misty. Wzywała na naradę w formie smoków z własnymi gadami. Zanurkowałem. Szczerbatek pewnie już tam jest. Wzbiłem się szybko w chmury przerażony. Prawie wpadłem na statek. Mieli smoki więc jest dobrze ale nie mogą widzieć Nocnych Furii. Jesteśmy tajemnicą! -'Chyba sobie pośledzę ludzi-' mruknąłem i schowałem się w drzewa porastające wyspę. *** Nie dobrze! Kierują się w stronę zebrania! Muszę ich odciągnąć! Prędko! Rozłożyłem skrzydła i odbiłem się od ziemi z groźnym rykiem. Wikingowie rozejżeli się przerażeni. Smoki spojrzały w niebo... i odleciały na statki. -To nie wróży nic dobrego. Wracajmy...- odezwał się trochę grupszy wiking. Trzymał tylko mały nożyk. Mądrze. Smok nie zaatakuje cię szybko i będziesz miał szanse na ucieczkę. Ale i tak macie przechlapane. Nie zbliżycie się szybko do Szczerbatka i reszty. -Tchórz. Idziemy!- krzyknęła oburzona blondwłosa dziewczyna, trzymająca w ręku topór. Silna, piękna. Podobnie do Misty. Uparta. Nilin. Może jednak aż tak się nie różnimy? Sprawdźmy. Wylądowałem zaraz za wikingami zakrywając się skrzydłami. Odwrócili się szybko, przyjmując grożne pozy, gotowe do ataku i przerażone. Odkryłem powoli skrzydła ukazując się w całej okazałości. Zapomniałem jednak o siodle. -Czy.. to jest siodło?- spytał rudobrody. Odwarknałem wrogoi zakryłem grzbiet skrzydłami. Nagle z oddali usłyszałem potworne smocze ryki. Bół, smutek, udręka, rozpacz, żal. Tyle uczuć. Żadne radosne. Cośjest nie tak. Uniosłem głowe i uważnie powąchałem powietrze. Krew. Smocza, ludzka. Coś jeszcze. Zimny pot, ostra stal, zimny metal, płonące ciało, złamane kości. Aura samej Śmierci. Hm.. Tak się składa że śmierć to mój dobry przyjaciel. Spojrzałem na wikingów uważnie ale też z prośbą. Jeśli są dobrzy to może pomogą. Zamruczałem cicho do blondynki. -'Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy...-' warknałem i wzniosłem się w powietrze aby odnaleźć pole biwy. Już raz zasmakowałem ludzkiej krwi. I nie chcecie wiedzieć jakto jest kiedy posmakuje jej ponownie. Wojna się zaczęła. Rozdział 2 *** Uczucia. Ból. Rozpacz. Nadzieja. Strach. Furia. Wściekłość. Nienawiść. Dżwięki. Ryki. Wrzaski. Płacz. Krople krwi uderzające o skały i ziemię. Uderzenie pazurów o stal. Wściekłe pomruki. Rozrywane mięśnie. Łamane kości. Zapachy. Szkarłatna krew. Pot zimny lub gorący, w zależności od tego co cię zaatakowało. Aura Śmierci. Smaki. Rozszarpywane ciało. Metaliczny posmak krwi. Ogień rozpalający całe ciało. Obrazy. Śmierć przyjaciół. Strach malujący się w spojrzeniu wroga i sprzymierzeńca. Krew. Wszędzie. Nie tylko szkarłatna. także czarna... złota... srebrna. Łzy. Jak perły. To wszystko zaprzątało mi umysł. Jednak... To nie wojna jest najgorsza. Tylko to co odkrywasz na sam jej koniec. *** "Nie chodziło o smoki. Tylko o was. Jeśli nie można was kontrolować, powinniście zdechnąć" Te słowa. Cały czas krążą mi w głowie. Klęcze nad ich ciałami. Gdybym tu był wcześniej! Może nie wszyscy by umarli... Chociaż smoki ocalały. Oprucz Wandersmoka Misty, Seashocera Torin i Reiny, a także Marazmora Sprinta. Reszta przeżyła. Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i wsunął swój łeb pod moją rękę. Mruknął pocieszająco i spojrzał mi w oczy. (Czkawka jest w postaci człowieka dla niekumatych) -Nie martw się coś wymyslimy-mruknął. -Nie żyją... oni... czemu mnie tutaj nie było!- wydarłem się próbując zachamować potok łez, beskutecznie. -Czkawka...?- spytała Wichura, która razem z jedynymi ocalałymi smokami jeźdźców, stała tuż za mną. -Weźmy go do Sanktuarium. Musi odpocząć. Trzeba go wyleczyć. Musi zapomnieć...- odezwał się Chmuroskok. Ja jednak nie słuchałem już ich. Wtuliłem sie w łeb mojego pierwszego i jedynego prawdziwego przyjaciela i wypłakiwałem na jego pysk słone łzy. On przytulił się do mnie okrywając skrzydłami i strając się zapewnić mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przy jego boku zwsze czułem się bezpieczny i było mi ciepło. Szybko też mnie to usypiało. Nim się spostrzegłem wszystko owiało mrok i czerń. Ostatnim co wyłapały moje czułe zmysły, był zapach tajemniczych owoców Wesminów, ciche pomruki innych smoków, chropowate łuski pod moimi dłońmi, zamazane przez łzy zielono-żółte kocie oczy i ciepłe błony skrzydeł Szczerbatka. **** Ekhem... Pięć lat później. -Nie wierze... -Toż to... ! -Ale one.... -Co to...?! -To jest... -Nocna Furia!!!!!- krzyknął Śledzik. Valka i Astrid posłały mu złe spojrzenie. -Nie ma lotki. Valka idź. Ty się na smokach znasz najlepiej. Kobieta wyszła zza zarośli i zbliżyła to czarnego smoka. Jego łuski w dziwny sposób poruszały się, a uszy i reszta wypustek falowały. Nagle odwórcił się w pozycji bojowej. W jego kocich żółtych slepiach czaiła się wściekłość, grożba, ostrzeżenie ale też przerażenie. Wtedy to spostrzegli. Smok miał na sobie brązowe siodło i dodatkową czerwoną lotkę. -Masz.... Jeźdżca?- spytała cicho. Smok warknął. -Hej spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobię...- zbliżyła się do niego. Gad ryknął głośno i.... spokojnie usiadł. Vlaka była bardzo blisko. Wyszli tez inni. Ale z jego panem sie nie równają, pomyślał. Patrzył na nich bez obawy, jakby z wyzwaniem. -Czemu jest taki spokojny.... Coś mi niepasuje- powiedziała Astrid i zbliżyła się do Valki. -Lepiej go zostawmy. -Nie... To Nocna Furia porwała mi syna. Chce wiedziec czemu- gad słysząc te słowa zamarł i zaczął się wycofywać cicho mrucząc.- Ty wiesz!- krzykneła. Już chciała wydrzeć ię i rzucić na gada ale powstrzymał ją charakterystyczny świst. Drzewo wybuchło w zielonym ogniu. Na polane wylądowała kolejna Nocna Furia. Była ciemno brązowa, z białym pasem na grzbiecie i końcówkach błon. Zielone ślepia patrzyły na nich wściekle. Była dwa razy większa od drugiego smoka i mogłaby z łatwością pokonać każdego kto zbliżyłby się. Valka i reszta zaczęli się wycofywać. Astrid jednak jak zachipnotyzowana patrzyła w oczy gada. Bestia rzuciła się na nią, przyciskając jej ręce i nogi do ziemii. Val chciała biec jej na ratunek ale drugi gad zagrodził jej drogę. Obok wylądował.... Wielki smok z dwiema parami skrzydeł i podbiegł Szybki Szpic. Patrzyły się groźnie. Astrid patrzyła przerażona w oczy smoka. -Przepraszam...- wyszeptała, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzeniem. Smoków się nigdy nie przepraszało.- Ja nie wiedziałam... Naprawde mi przykro jeśli... on poczuł się w jaki... w jakikolwiek sposób zagrozony z... z mojej.... lub.... lub ich strony. Przykro... przykro mi... nap.... naprawdę.- mówiła coraz bardziej zapłakana i przerażona. Smok mruknął i zszedł z niej patrząc na nią uważnie. Czekał aż wykona odpowiedni krok. Dziewczyna wstała i spojrzała mu w oczy. Patrzyli tak. Nagle smok podszedł do niej powąchał zawartość jej kieszeni. Wyciągnęła rybę i dała mu ją. On natomist rzucił ją drugiej NF. Ta zjadła ze smakiem. Ciemnobrązowy potwór mruknął cicho i smoki przepuściły wikingów. Val natychmiast podbiegła i stanęła przed dziewczyną, a reszta otoczyła ją ciasnym kręgiem. -Co ty sobie myślisz....- syknęła kobieta.- Nie pozwole wam porwać kolejnej osoby. Smok spojrzał na nią i nagle... -O co ci chodzi?- spytał ludzkim głosem. Wszyscy oslupieli.- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Jak śmiesz wogule odzywac się do mnie w ten sposób. Ocaliłem tą wyspę dwa razy. Fajnie się jak widac odwdzięczacie. Chodźcie lecimy, chłopacy. Tylko ta blondyna jest normalna. I miła...- Wzbił się w powietrze. Za nim poleciała reszta zostawiając osłupiałych ludzi na polanie. *** -To było niezwykłe!- krzyczała Val.-Nocna Furia... Mówiąca ludzkim głosem! I do tego polubiła Astrid! Możeto wykorzystamy? Jeśli Astrid będzie jej jeźdźcem... może pokonamy Łupieżców, Berserków i Drago! Stoik? Co o tym myślisz? -Kto powiedział że chce mieć innego smoka. Kocham Minę!- krzyknęła przytulając łeb smoczycy. -Ktoś będzie musiał ją mieć. Nie odpuszczę. Jutro wyruszamy- odezwał się Stoik *** Lot. Piękne uczucie którego się nie zapomina. Ale najlepiej było z nimi. Lot obok nich. Nie zapmaniane a zarazem magiczne. Smocze Sanktuarium. Nie wiem czemu tam lece. Valka Haddock odkryła je jakiś czas temu. Grrr... A Alfa ją polubił. Nie cierpie tego. Cała wioska wie oczywiście o tym i przylatują tu co dwa dni. Wylądowałem razem z Chmuroskokiem i Szczerbatkiem przed jaskinią. W niej mieszkały wszystkie smoki jeźdźców. Grrrr.... Weszłem do środka. Wichura skoczyła na mnie ale szybko zrobiłem unik. Wpadła na Szczerbatka i razem wylądowali na ziemi. Ich pyski się stykały. Uśmiechnąłem się i zaśmiałem głośno. Po chwili wszyscy do mnie dołączyli. Szczerbek spojrzał na mnie groźnie wstał i rzucił się. Razem zaczęliśmy się tarzać. Dla żartów. *** W głępszej części jaskini wszystkie smoki spały spokojnie. Tylko Chmuroskok odleciał na wartę,a Wichura pełniła wartę przed naszą jaskinią. Szczerbatek skakał po mnie i lizał próbując mnie wyciągnąć na lot lub na zabawe. W końcu złapał moje uchu w szczęki pociągnął. Wstałem zaalarmowany i rzuciłem się na niego. Kłapnałem szczękami przed jego pyskiem. On uczynił to samo. Nie usłyszeliśmy jak wszystkie smoki zrywają się i uciekają w głąb jaskini. Jak Wichura zostaje złapana w sieć. Do moich uszu dotarł odgłos kroków. To nie Drago. Jestem spokojny. Nadal bawię się ze Szczerbatkiem. Nagle czuje dotyk na skrzydle. Rzucam się na tą postać. Okazuje się nia.... C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone